


A busy day?

by thechangeinecho



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechangeinecho/pseuds/thechangeinecho
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: A mini series of Sooshu drabbles by thechangeinecho





	1. Chapter 1

Her phone screen lights up. She's been eager to talk to her girlfriend for a week now. 

"I miss you."

Soojin naturally bit her lower lip, trying her best to contain herself.

She hummed, trying to dismiss her beating heart. "What did you miss the most about me?" She asked, a little shy, now drawing circles on her lap while waiting for her girlfriend to answer.

"Your cooking, your smell… your hugs.. the way you look at me…and..."

"..and?"

"Your lips, unnie… I miss it a lot."

If soojin could have a superpower, it would be to teleport to anywhere she'd want. And right now, she wants to go where Shuhua is and take her away for herself for as long she can.

Shuhua must have picked up how flustered Soojin had become because of what she just said. "Can I pick you up today?" She asked a little more quiet than before.

And without a beat, Soojin answered her with a resounding "Yes!" that made everyone in the car look at her.

"Did you–" She heard Shuhua paused and heard a different voice. "Shuhua-ya is that your manager? Please tell her that you need to stay until midnight today. We've got a technical issue going on. Sorry, kid."

With that, Soojin lost her smile. Not again. She tried her best to keep her positive tone, cause she knows that Shuhua also feels bad for missing out a lot on each other these days. They always try to give each other time but their schedule is too occupied for their individual gigs.

"Jinjin.."

"It's okay Shu. It's not your fault. We'll see each other at home okay?" She reassures her, even though she knows that when Shuhua gets home she wont have any energy to even talk, and she understands, because sometimes she's like that too. Shuhua would wait for her to eat late dinner but Soojin wouldn't have the energy to even eat as she will be up in a few hours to get ready for another schedule. It's been like that for months, ever since their group hiatus.

"Don't forget to eat your meals, my love. The only thing that I'm looking forward to is seeing you tonight."

"Me too, my love. I miss you... I love you."

"I love you too, my love."

They lingered in the phone for a moment, not speaking. Just knowing that they're there, with each other.

The next day… they broke up.


	2. The breakup

"Jin! Wait! It's not—" _what you think…_ Shuhua realized that saying that phrase would only make matters worse. She wanted to explain— fuck, she needs to catch Soojin before she slips off. She's scared. She's dreadfully scared of Soojin getting lost in her sight. She didn't know that the older can ran this fast. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! what did you just do??!!?_

Soojin had to stop her tracks to open her car, and Shuhua got there before she gets in and immediately closes the door and pull Soojin a few inches away.

Soojin was lifeless as she hugged her from behind. Tears run down her face.

"Jin, listen to me. Please. I know what it looks like." She said in between sobs. Shuhua tried to compose herself. Soojin was not responding to her. "Look at me please."

And when she turned Soojin to face her. It broke her heart seeing her like that. Seeing how much pain she caused to the dancer.

"I fucked up real bad, Jin. I lost control over the alcohol, all the while missing your touch –I jus— what I did is wrong and that you don't deserve to be treated like that. I know," she tried to compose herself from the sobs. "Please, just please. Don't go. I'm sorry." She said as she hugged Soojin tighter as if feeling the woman letting go.

"One chance, shu. That's what we promised right?" Soojin said breaking her voice as her own tears betrays her. "You know how much I love you, Shuhua? I'll move mountains for you." She cups her face. The inevitability to stop her tears comes at her. "But this is too painful."

Shuhua knows. Shuhua knows how sensitive Soojin is with cheating. Their mom had lots of men around while staying married with her dad. Uncle knew aboug it but he kept mum. He didn't want to lose his wife, even if it seems like he always does.

"Please? Let me redeem myself, Jin. Please?" She pleads, and pleads, and pleads.

"I want to, Shu. I really do. Because without you I'd be a wreck and you know that. Shuhua you know that losing you-you know that I will lose my mind!" She said a little louder. "You know that." and trailed off as she wipes the tears blurring her sight. "I can't look at you without seeing Elkie kiss you. And you kissing her ba ckk. I can't live like it didn't happen. It will live in my mind for the rest of my life. And I, I don't want to do that to you. Because I love you so much."

"I'll do everything, Jin-ah. Just don't let me go. Please."

"I can't do it to you, Shu. I can't start a day with you thinking it never happened. I don't want to make you feel the distrust building in me. It will ruin the both of us."

Is it over between them? Is this... it?

Soojin released herself. "Give me time for myself."

"Jin, don't break up with me."

Soojin tried to remove Shuhua's grip as much as she can. "Let go." She said lowly, while looking at the ground.

Shuhua did.

Shuhua watched as Soojin's car drove away from her.

This is what they need.

"Jin." Shuhua whispers to herself. "What am I going to do without you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in exes in one apartment!


End file.
